


心理罪all方—爱业04

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 未成年自慰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 补档，主要女角色性转，此章有廖亚凡自慰情节





	心理罪all方—爱业04

心理罪方受-爱业04

第四章

 

下车时，方木抬腕看了看手表，已经是晚上九点多了。这几天C市气温很高，到了晚上也不见降温，今天晚上却一反常态。

缺月的夜晚，寥寥星辰在天际黯淡着，闷热的气温被冷风吹散。方木搓了搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩，心中隐隐有种不好的预感。

一进警局，米南就先去了档案室登记带回来的证据，方木没有跟他一起，留在休息室等待。

手机铃声突然响起来了，方木看了一眼是个陌生的号码。

“你好……”

“方警官吧，我是杨学武，我之前从老边那要了你的电话。”电话那头的杨学武声音听上去有些不对头，方木一边应付着他的寒暄，一边暗想边平跟他的关系似乎不错。

“那个，你还记得我们从银河公寓带回来的那个人吗？”杨学武似乎终于没什么话可聊了，突兀地转入了正题。

“没什么印象……怎么了，他不肯交待情况？”方木有些奇怪。

“不，他说的挺清楚的，看上面亮着灯好奇所以来看，我估计啊，是个技术不咋样的毛贼，案发那天也有不在场证明，我教育了几句，一会就可以放了。但是……”沉默了一会，杨学武为难地说：“方木，你还是过来看看吧。我觉得，他可能认识你。”

方木飞快地跑向审讯室。然而那过程好像又被无限放慢了，让他能清楚的听到自己的心跳和呼吸声。心跳得好快，比不久之前他趴在米南胸口听到的还要剧烈的多。

警局的灯明亮到有些刺眼，白晃晃的一片照的人眼前发花。杨学武的话还在耳边回响：“对了，他叫廖亚凡。”

终于到了审讯室门口，方木反倒放慢了脚步，他小心翼翼地一步一步走向那个普通的不能再普通的房间，仿佛里面是他最珍贵的宝藏一样。

推开房门，首先映入眼帘的是一脸沮丧的杨学武，他急忙站起身来似乎想跟方木说什么，却又一次没有说出口。或许杨学武的确说了什么吧，但是方木已经什么都听不到了。

方木眼睛一眨不眨地盯住离自己只有一面玻璃之隔的人。他低着头，染成蓝色的夸张头发凌乱地盖住脸颊，看不出表情和样貌，双手被铐着放在桌面上，微微颤抖着。方木旁边，杨学武递给了他一样东西。他低下头，看到的是一张剪报，是之前市局举办的心理研讨会的照片，角落里的他被人用圆珠笔圈了出来。

方木捏着那张被揉的不成样子的报纸，手心出的汗洇湿了纸张，把他照片上一无所知的脸染上圆珠笔深沉的蓝黑色。

“亚凡，我们回家吧。”

在杨学武惊异的眼神中，方木走进了里间，半跪在地上，摩挲着年轻男子——不如说青年——攥的青筋毕露的双手，温声道。

这下子青年男子的颤抖从手扩展到了全身，他猛地抬起头来，一张过早被世俗染上颜色的脸庞惊恐地扭曲了。

“你、你放开我！”廖亚凡猛地站起身，被打了个措手不及的方木顿时跌坐在地上。

“滚开！！！”他几乎是凄厉地冲愣在原地的方木叫道。

“四年了，我沦落街头没饭吃只能跟乞丐抢地方的时候你在哪儿？我被人骗进传/销窝点囚禁的时候你在哪儿？我去当打手、对着黑社会老大点头哈腰连条狗都不如的时候你在哪儿？你他/妈现在怎么还有脸出现在我面前？”一连吼完这几句话，廖亚凡激动的脸都红了，胸部不停起伏着。

“亚凡……”方木完全愣住了，嘴里只是喃喃着这个四年来让他整晚难以入眠的名字。

廖亚凡完全陷入了自己的恐慌和愤怒之中，情绪失控的他不住来回走着，好像陷入了某种焦灼的状态。方木下意识地就想过去帮助他，他慢慢靠近廖亚凡，后者本来低着头，看到穿着一身警服的方木接近了，立马抬起头来警惕地瞪着他。

“亚凡，听话，我们回家吧，回家一切就好了。”方木看着廖亚凡充血的双眼道。

“家？天使堂已经没了，我再也没有家了……”

廖亚凡揪住方木的衣领，后者任由他把自己拽向他。

“你懂了吗？我没有家了，我也不需要你可怜我同情我，懂了吗？”

“放开他。”

米南不知何时来到审讯室，他身上已经换了便服，但是脸上的表情却比最冷酷的警察还要寒冷。他走到方木身边，高大的身躯一动不动，只是站着就能让人感受到压力。

廖亚凡在米南和方木之间来回看了几眼，突然手上一个用力把方木往后一推，后者被米南稳稳接住。廖亚凡厌恶地看了看自己的手，突然往地上吐了口唾沫：“方木，你真让我恶心。邰伟走了，他就是你下一个相好吗？”

听到这话两人都惊讶地愣住了。

“不是这样的……”方木着急解释道。米南打断了他语无伦次的话语，他冷冷瞥了神色嘲讽的廖亚凡一眼：“我们先离开这里吧。”话却是朝着方木说的。

方木这才回过神来，想起来审讯室里还有杨学武和另一个民警，他头疼地很。但是此时最要紧的还是廖亚凡的事情，其他的误会他想以后再解释吧。

此后廖亚凡倒是听话了，虽然脸上表情十分不屑，却乖乖办完了手续后跟着方木出了警局。

几人气氛诡异地走到了停车的位置，方木解开车锁，就看见廖亚凡用力打开了副驾驶的位子。他看了看米南，后者没什么表示，默默上了后排。

一辆沉默的吉普车在深沉的夜色中疾驰。

廖亚凡全程不理会他和米南，自顾自带着耳机听着自己的手机里的歌。方木喉咙发紧，不知道如何开口，从后视镜中看到米南皱着眉头的样子更是内疚。刚才在警局，廖亚凡随口的污蔑估计会让米南的处境更加艰难。

但是看着落魄的廖亚凡，责怪的话语却怎么也说不出口了。

“我拿了两件我的衣服，他个子跟我差不多，先凑合一下吧。”到了方木的家里，米南拿出一个纸质的袋子放在客厅的桌子上。然后他就熟门熟路地进了厨房，开始做饭。以前方木经常有空就叫米南来家里坐坐，米南做饭手艺不错，也就便宜了他这个生活能力不能自给自足的单身汉。

方木看着米南的背影叹了口气，又转过身来对无聊地把玩手机的廖亚凡说：“先去洗个澡吧，我这里还有没穿的内衣。”廖亚凡撇了撇嘴，毫不客气地拿着方木递给他的衣物进去浴室了。

廖亚凡的澡一洗就是将近一个小时。米南简单地做了点炒饭和西红柿蛋汤，两人坐着等了许久。眼看着汤都要凉了，米南默默站起身来：“我先走了，你赶紧趁热吃点东西。”

方木送米南到门口，在玄关穿鞋时，米南又说了一句：“有事打我电话。”

“今天真的谢谢你了，米南。”方木干巴巴地说着感谢的话语。

米南深深看了他一眼，那眼神中有许多方木看不懂的东西。

“既然已经找到他了，你就……好好对他。”说罢头也不回地走了。

方木怅然若失地转过身来，结果就被浑身赤/裸的廖亚凡吓了一跳。廖亚凡深蓝色的头发耷拉着还滴着水，跟方木差不多高的个子，身体比瘦削的方木强壮许多，肌肉紧紧贴着臂膀、肩膀，也不显得夸张。他跟个新潮的裸/男模特似的大步跨过来，方木红着脸连连后退。

“你怎么不穿内裤就出来？”

廖亚凡玩味地笑着，手上提溜着一条崭新的三角内裤：“你的尺寸太小了，我穿不上。”

“……”方木默然地看了一眼廖亚凡的某个部位，心中有些无语。

廖亚凡嘻嘻一笑：“你放心，我对你没兴趣。至于你，也别对我打什么心思。我知道你喜欢我这样年轻强壮的，可惜，我对男人屁股没兴趣。”

方木已经对他的侮辱没什么反应了。反正只是说自己而已，他不在意。见方木没什么大动静，廖亚凡无趣地转过身去，赤裸的长腿上还带着一些擦伤。方木果不其然又心软了。

到最后方木找了一条他拆开后因为太大而没怎么穿过的平角裤，廖亚凡才告别了原始人的状态。方木让他穿上米南带来的衣服，他问了句是谁的，得到答案后死活不穿，没办法，方木又翻出来自己老爸来看望自己时拉下的一套运动服给他换上。

看得出来廖亚凡折腾了一宿也是真饿了，拿过筷子来就开始大快朵颐，一大盘炒饭被他吃得干干净净。方木见他吃的香，就只喝了点汤，没动炒饭。

吃饱喝足后，廖亚凡就毫不客气地往卧室走去。他果断挑了最大的那间卧室，进门就上了锁，方木无奈，也由他去，自己去睡了客卧。

他躺在床上，怎么也睡不着觉。今天一天发生的事情太多，让他疲惫不堪，可是隔壁的那个人又让他担心的睡不着觉。

快12点的时候，方木听见隔壁传来一阵响亮的讲话声，估计是廖亚凡在跟什么人讲电话。他翻了个身，明明已经很累了却全无睡意。

过了不知多久，那边的通话才结束。方木朦朦胧胧地睡着了，做了一个久远的梦。

很多年前的一天，刚当上警察的方木带着在外游荡不愿回家的廖亚凡回了自己的单身宿舍。

廖亚凡那时才上高二，个子还没有方木高，样子也单纯生涩，丝毫没有现在那副浑不吝的模样。他有些拘谨地坐在方木那张小床上，身上还穿着校服。

方木笑着对他道，去洗个澡吧，穿我的衣服。

廖亚凡听话地去了。

方木在书桌前看一本心理学的书，可过了很久廖亚凡还不出来，他放下书本，有些担心，去浴室看了一眼。

公共浴室里，隔断不高的洗澡间大都空着，只有一间的门是虚掩着的，里面传来似有若无的声音。

那声音混在水声中，有些听不真切，方木更好奇了，便走到门前。

透过门缝，方木看到仰头靠在瓷砖墙壁上的廖亚凡。

少年还未发育完全的白皙身体在热烫的水流冲刷下显出有些不正常的晕红。

方木哂笑，刚想出声提醒他调一下水温，突然发现了异样。

廖亚凡低声呻/吟着，手在下身不断耸动。从越来越快的频率来看，他显然快要高/潮了。

方木站在原地，有些尴尬，正在犹豫要不要离开的时候，视线里捕捉到的一片熟悉的衣角让他瞬间僵在原地。

廖亚凡拿着方木的一件干净衬衫在鼻子边深深嗅闻，然后又把它套在自己的硬物上撸动起来……

一声低吼过后，少年软下来的身体有些无力地半蹲在地上。像是感受到了什么，少年抬眼看向门外，而外面早已空无一人。

方叔叔，我洗完了。少年光着上半身进了方木的宿舍，有些不好意思地举起手上的衬衫，我刚才不小心把衣服弄到地上了，我给你洗了一下。

哦，没关系。

方木指指床铺，坐。

尴尬的沉默持续了一段时间。

年轻的廖亚凡突然走过来，有些犹豫地握住方木的手。可能是因为刚洗完澡的缘故，他的掌心非常烫，让方木下意识挣开了。

他看着有些受伤的少年，憋了半天蹦出一句，你，你作业写完了没。

廖亚凡盯着他，突然伸出手去摸方木的皮带。

别，亚凡，你干吗？

我不想回天使堂了，让我留在你身边吧，我干什么都行。廖亚凡带着哭腔道。

方木的心像一团乱麻，又恼又羞，他扭过头去，态度坚决：不行。

为什么我不行？那邰伟就可以了吗？少年狠狠道。

我跟邰伟怎么了，我们——你怎么认识的他？方木惊讶道。

赵姨跟我说的，那个警察是你的朋友。那天，那天赵姨让我给你带东西，我看到了……

廖亚凡慢慢降低了声音，半晌，他终于下定了决心。

我看到了，那个邰伟在亲你，你还给他舔……你是同性/恋，我都看到了！

亚凡，我，我不是故意的，亚凡对不起。

“……我没有料到你会来……”

方木猛地惊醒。

房间大亮着，明明还是深夜，却亮得犹如白昼。站在门口的廖亚凡表情莫测地看着他，手还按在开关上。

“你太吵了。一直在说梦话。”

方木起身，朝他一笑：“对不起，亚凡。你去睡吧，我坐一会就起床。”

廖亚凡又看了他几眼，手按下去，房间又恢复了黑暗。

方木拿过床头柜上的烟，点燃了一支。

他哆哆嗦嗦抽了不到一半就掐灭了烟头。重新倒回床上，方木感到有什么冰冷又滚烫的液体沿着汗湿的鬓角从耳后流下，湿润了枕巾。

对不起。


End file.
